i3mps_i3isu_04839_10574fandomcom-20200216-history
Ads7870.h
/*! \file ads7870.h \brief TI ADS7870 12-bit 8ch A/D Converter Driver Library. */ //***************************************************************************** // // File Name : 'ads7870.h' // Title : TI ADS7870 12-bit 8ch A/D Converter Driver Library // Author : Pascal Stang - Copyright © 2005 // Created : 2005.07.19 // Revised : 2005.07.21 // Version : 0.1 // Target MCU : Atmel AVR Series // Editor Tabs : 4 // // NOTE: This code is currently below version 1.0, and therefore is considered // to be lacking in some functionality or documentation, or may not be fully // tested. Nonetheless, you can expect most functions to work. // // This code is distributed under the GNU Public License // which can be found at http://www.gnu.org/licenses/gpl.txt // /// \ingroup driver_hw /// \defgroup ads7870 TI ADS7870 SPI A/D Converter Driver (ads7870.c) /// \code #include "ads7870.h" \endcode /// \par Overview /// This library provides high-level functions for accessing the Texas /// Instruments ADS7870 I2C A/D Converter. /// /// The basic specs of the ADS7870 are: /// - Fast SPI interface (up to 20MHz) /// - 12-bit results /// - 8 single-ended or 4 differential input channels /// - Programmable gain stage (1,2,4,5,8,10,16,20x gains) /// - Software or hardware triggered conversion /// - 4-bit auxiliary digital I/O lines (controlled via serial interface) /// - Up to 50KHz conversion rate /// - External reference or internal 2.5V, 2.048V, 1.15V reference /// - NOTE: use pin-compatible ADS7871 for 14-bit results // //***************************************************************************** //@{ #ifndef ADS7870_H #define ADS7870_H #if 0 #include "global.h" #endif // constants/macros/typdefs #define ADS7870_CS_PORT PORTB #define ADS7870_CS_DDR DDRB #define ADS7870_CS_PIN PB0 // instruction bit defines #define ADS7870_CONVERT 0x80 #define ADS7870_REG_READ 0x40 #define ADS7870_REG_WRITE 0x00 #define ADS7870_REG_16BIT 0x20 // register addresses #define ADS7870_RESULTLO 0x00 #define ADS7870_RESULTHI 0x01 #define ADS7870_PGAVALID 0x02 #define ADS7870_ADCTRL 0x03 #define ADS7870_GAINMUX 0x04 #define ADS7870_DIGIOSTATE 0x05 #define ADS7870_DIGIOCTRL 0x06 #define ADS7870_REFOSC 0x07 #define ADS7870_SERIFCTRL 0x18 #define ADS7870_ID 0x1F // register bit defines #define ADS7870_RESULTLO_OVR 0x01 #define ADS7870_ADCTRL_BIN 0x20 #define ADS7870_ADCTRL_RMB1 0x08 #define ADS7870_ADCTRL_RMB0 0x04 #define ADS7870_ADCTRL_CFD1 0x02 #define ADS7870_ADCTRL_CFD0 0x01 #define ADS7870_GAINMUX_CNVBSY 0x80 #define ADS7870_REFOSC_OSCR 0x20 #define ADS7870_REFOSC_OSCE 0x10 #define ADS7870_REFOSC_REFE 0x08 #define ADS7870_REFOSC_BUFE 0x04 #define ADS7870_REFOSC_R2V 0x02 #define ADS7870_REFOSC_RBG 0x01 #define ADS7870_SERIFCTRL_LSB 0x01 #define ADS7870_SERIFCTRL_2W3W 0x02 #define ADS7870_SERIFCTRL_8051 0x04 #define ADS7870_ID_VALUE 0x01 // gain defines #define ADS7870_GAIN_1X 0x00 #define ADS7870_GAIN_2X 0x10 #define ADS7870_GAIN_4X 0x20 #define ADS7870_GAIN_5X 0x30 #define ADS7870_GAIN_8X 0x40 #define ADS7870_GAIN_10X 0x50 #define ADS7870_GAIN_16X 0x60 #define ADS7870_GAIN_20X 0x70 // channel defines #define ADS7870_CH_0_1_DIFF 0x00 #define ADS7870_CH_2_3_DIFF 0x01 #define ADS7870_CH_4_5_DIFF 0x02 #define ADS7870_CH_6_7_DIFF 0x03 #define ADS7870_CH_1_0_DIFF 0x04 #define ADS7870_CH_3_2_DIFF 0x05 #define ADS7870_CH_5_4_DIFF 0x06 #define ADS7870_CH_7_6_DIFF 0x07 #define ADS7870_CH_SINGLE_ENDED 0x08 #define ADS7870_CH_0 0x08 #define ADS7870_CH_1 0x09 #define ADS7870_CH_2 0x0A #define ADS7870_CH_3 0x0B #define ADS7870_CH_4 0x0C #define ADS7870_CH_5 0x0D #define ADS7870_CH_6 0x0E #define ADS7870_CH_7 0x0F #if 0 // functions //! Initialize the ADS7870 chip. /// Returns: /// TRUE if successful, /// FALSE if unsuccessful (chip not responding). u08 ads7870Init(void); //! Begin single-ended conversion on given logical channel#0-7, and return result. /// \note Result is returned left-justified. s16 ads7870Convert(u08 channel); //! Begin differential conversion on given channel pair, and return result. /// \note Result is returned left-justified. s16 ads7870ConvertDiff(u08 channel); //! Begin conversion on given raw channel#, and return result. /// \note Result is returned left-justified. s16 ads7870ConvertRaw(u08 channel); //! Read value from ADS7870 register. /// u08 ads7870ReadReg(u08 reg); //! Write value into ADS7870 register. /// void ads7870WriteReg(u08 reg, u08 value); #endif #endif //@}